Orchid
Orchid is a character in the What Chronicles, the daughter of Roy and Daisy and future ruler of Sarasaland and its affiliates. She doesn't like to listen to others and wants to do her own thing most of the time, and loves stories, sometimes zoning out to think about them. She is dating Cyrus. When she was born to Roy and Daisy, Lyn immediately loved her, as she always wanted a granddaughter. Since Orchid was born in the Second World first, she didn't know Eliwood. Orchid explored the house constantly, with her and Lili becoming quick friends when the latter was invited over. Roy later gave her a teddy bear, which she treasures greatly. Orchid was soon devoured by light during Galeem's attack, being placed inside a large stone Yoshi clone. Sam shot at the Yoshi, hitting the captive baby inside twice in the leg, which later made Daisy despise Sam and to an extent the Belmonts. She tortured Sam for this, and told Orchid that Sam was a monster, which she still somewhat believes. She was later captured by Rosalina and attacked by an unwilling Waluigi Junior because of Daisy's actions against the Agreement, though Popo and Nana once again helped out Daisy by saving Orchid. Kevin held the Wafia back so they could run. Due to the pain she endured in this infantile state, she is incredibly pain-resistant, shown when she stole and drank the flammable Holy Water and was unaffected by the fire afterwords. After growing up a little, being taught science by Willow and weapon usage by Daisy, she began truly thinking for herself. When Daisy told her what the God Meeting was, she proposed to Rosetta to organize a meeting specifically for the children of the group. Before this could be initiated, Peach started the Groove Outbreak, forcing her to hide underground with her family, the Belmonts, Corrin, and Ashley. She didn't get along with the strangers at first, and when she was trusted with the door's key card when she, Roy's parents, and Corrin went to chop firewood, she zoned out and lost it. After a brief confrontation with her furious mother, she ran to Cyrus and ranted to him about her parents, to which Cyrus consoled her and told her to talk to him if she has any more troubles. They became friends after this, soon developing larger feelings in one another. In the Second World's future, Phazy defeated all opposition and ruled supreme over the world. This caused that timeline's Orchid to try and fight against her to no avail, before she fled to the past to try and stop Phazy for good. She was first seen when Ryan and the EVERYMAN were looking for Analysa, where she was picking up a white orb not unlike that of a Divine Weapon orb, fleeing into her portal once Ryan saw her. It is possible that this orb was passed down from Lyn in that future. She spoke at first to Joker, asking when it was. When she learned it was the day of the Galeem attack, she remarked that she "swore it happened today" and left. She appeared briefly for a tough battle to help defeat the Chaos Kelp. Her final appearance was during the Subspace Army's first risings, where she came to the Mansion in a panic, telling her alternate-world parents (who couldn't recognize her dyed hair and scarred face) that a threat was coming and to congregate at the Ylissean Castle. Her baby counterpart cried when she looked at her. Nevertheless, she lead the group, though faith was shaken once people died left and right. She distanced herself from the group, and survived all the way up to Tabuu's death and the crumbling of the castle, where once a pile of boulders were about to fall onto Daisy, she let out a "Mother! No!" before shooting Daisy out of the way, crushing her instead and killing her. However, since the Second World was erased and she was not part of it in the first place, she permanently died and was never there during any events in the Third World, and never will be, henceforth erasing any memory of her future self or her actions. When the What Galaxy Warriors took the fight to Planet Phaze, Orchid was the only one left un-captured, and with Tokemi and Spider Mess' help, Orchid got a look at her now-nonexistent future self fighting the Unity Phazy, and used her future self's technique to destroy the core and the Phazon for good. Abilities * She barely feels pain. * In her future incarnation, she dual-wields guns and can merge them with the Divine Weapon orb and each other, firing light beams and changing her skin color. It is unknown if Orchid will grow up to have her abilities in her future form. Background While the main-timeline Orchid has no past prior to the series due to her being born in it, her future form apparently had to fight against a giant, planet-sized amalgam Phazy caled the Unity Phazy. Trivia * Her future appearance has design aspects similar to the Lego Movie character Wyldstyle. * Her name is plant based, just like other princess characters like her mother Daisy, grandmother Willow, enemy Peach, and acquaintance Mango. Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:The What Chronicles Category:The Aftermath Category:Cavalry Category:Female Category:Children Category:Creator's Characters